


Sleep

by Litastic



Series: Shots of Jupiter [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litastic/pseuds/Litastic
Summary: Even heroes deserve a bit of rest.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Might I recommended listening to The King's Singers rendition of U2's MLK.

 

To say that today was a tiring day was the equivalent of claiming that the Taj Mahal was but a simple building - highly inadequate and grossly understated. The young half-ghost thought he had finally come to terms with exhaustion being a part of his not-so-normal everyday life, but today proved him so achingly wrong he was sure he heard his bones creak from the mere thought of it.

It was Friday and Danny just could not wait for the week to be over, pleading for at least one day a week with more than five hours of sleep.

Ghosts were popping up everywhere, leaving Danny to fend them off in some giant game of whack-a-mole. He had showed up late to every class, thought up a million and one more excuses to step out to bag another ghost and didn't even bother taking the extra effort to fly to his last class of the day with Lancer. Which wouldn't have mattered anyway since time had since lost all meaning to him after his last ghost fight.

He had just finished brawling with a seriously pissed off ghost bear, only barely keeping his eyes open long enough to trap it in the Fenton thermos. Fatigue seemed to pull on him, strengthening the force of gravity upon his sore figure. He dragged himself back to Casper High wholly unaware that the school day had ended nearly an hour ago. He hadn't even realized the ginormous gash he had received on his leg as he dragged himself towards the now empty Casper High parking lot. Exhaustion utterly destroyed any other feelings invading his nervous system.

Hadn't even realized when he collapsed into the arms of his two best friends who were frantically calling his name. Something akin to words fell out of his barely moving lips and he promptly passed out.

The next thing he knew he was drifting in a sea of plush pearl clouds, curling up in the warmth and stunning softness that seemed to brush against every inch of his body in a wave of absolute bliss. A calm breeze flittered by, playing with his raven hair and tickling his face. In the past few years of having a ghost half, he had never felt so incredibly light.

He wondered idly if this was heaven, instantly brushing aside the notion of dreaming. The thought of being fully dead left him in a weird unaffected state that he didn't bother to contemplate. He sighed, shutting off his mind and let the delightful feelings of rest take over his entire being.

_Rest._

The word, and the idea of it sounded so foreign to him. He didn't think much past that as his mind drifted off once more.

_z-z-z_

"Wow, he's really out of it huh?" Tucker spun around in the chair staring at the snoring lump of blankets.

After the crazy display yesterday, both him and Sam swiftly patched up his injuries and snuck him back into Fentonworks where Jazz fretted over him all night. When they checked back the next morning, he hadn't even stirred. Danny was moving on to hour fifteen of pure, uninterrupted and much needed sleep.

Messy raven hair spread out across the pillow brushed against the boy's arm as it fidgeted and curled under the blankets, the other dangled uselessly off the bed. A puddle of drool was collecting under Danny's chin, soaking the teddy he was clinging onto earlier, which was now nestled adorably against his neck.

"This is the most sleep he's gotten in the past month! Of course he's burnt out." Sam huffed in reply, "I told him to take it easy, we all did, but of course that idiotic hero complex of his wouldn't listen." The goth grumbled halfheartedly, pulling the covers closer to Danny's shoulders. He snuggled further into the sheets, mumbled something incomprehensible and resumed snoring.

Sam was right, of course. Danny was always so tired, the bags under his eyes could've rivaled a black hole. Tucker had a notebook full of places he'd caught his best friend passed out. It really was about damn time their superhero friend got some rest.

A sudden loud snore broke his train of thought. Tucker and Sam stared as Danny hugged his teddy close to his chest and nuzzled against the pillow like a puppy. Sam couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face as she reached out to brush some hair out of the sleeping teen's face.

Tucker snickered and silently snapped a photo before Sam noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
